Slippery When Wet
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: After an accident at work, a man is sent home early only to find his Dewott enjoying her alone time. One-Shot. PokemonxHuman.


**Feels good to be writing fics again after X amount of months of doing nothing in particular.**

**I've been thinking about writing a new chapter for Unknowing Love...maybe.**

**This one is ****about my favorite 5****th**** gen pokemon: Dewott!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but Nintendo and Gamefreak do.**

**Slippery When Wet**

"Can't wait to get home and put on ice on this..." A young man muttered, walking down a lone street at night. The night was beautiful, with the moon as the only source of light in the tiny town he lived in. But he failed to notice as pain seared from his butt up to his spine. He grunted and placed a hand on his lower back, hoping it would relieve some stress. A cool breeze swept its way through the town and surrounded him with a cold veil. He shivered and placed his hoodie over his head to protect his sensitive ears. The cold air did soothe his back just enough to take his hand off.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked for the time. It read 8:27.

He sighed. "He let me go an hour and a half before my shift ends. How sweet of him!" he said sarcastically. By 'him', he was referring to his manager down at the local Pokemon Center. He was a medical office assistant. Nothing too fancy, but just enough to keep him and his friend content with their lives. He looked up from his phone and took a deep breath. He held it, then let it all out to create the steamy vapor that naturally happened on cold nights.

He thought back to what had happened earlier...

Business at the Pokemon Center was slow as always. Only a few youngsters were around, most of them waiting for their rattata and pidgey to be fully healed. The others were buying supplies for their journey.

"Look at all these kids. What is this place? Some kind of playground to them?! Why won't they just leave already?!" he grumbled to himself. The young man was sitting behind the Center's main counter, typing away on his laptop. Billing information riddled the screen. He looked at the bottom right-hand corner of the screen and looked at the time. "8:14. Just another hour and I can enjoy the weekend away from this boring place..."

"Oh it isn't that bad, David. Maybe if you put a little effort in your work this place would be, as you kids say, 'the shit.'"

David instantly recognized the voice without having to turn around.

"Mr. Birkin, I'm not a kid. Don't forget that I'm 22 already. And I do put effort into my work. Not a single document I've processed has been returned during my entire time working here." David rolled his eyes. He didn't hate his manager; he was just annoyed whenever the elder would antagonize him.

"Of course I know that. I am, after all, your master."

David groaned and turned around in his rotating chair.

"What do you want? To annoy me to death?"

Mr. Birkin was in his late 50's. His hair was completely gray and combed back in a gentlemanly style. His equally gray mustache complimented his tan skin and well chiseled jaw-line. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved business shirt and black slacks.

"As much fun as that sounds, I can't. I just wanted to remind you to make an Excel spread sheet for the outstanding balance of every account that we have. I would like to know which patients are overdue on their payments. I would also like for you to follow up on their insurance account."

David turned around in his chair and focused back on the laptop.

"Yea, yea. I know. I'm halfway done with it. I'll have it done by next Friday," he said with a slight huff at the end. Mr. Birkin crossed his armed and raised a brow.

"Next Friday, David? I'm sure you can do better than that."

David just wanted to slam his face into his desk but refrained from doing it.

"Fine...Tuesday," he said behind grit teeth. Mr. Birkin clapped his hands in agreement.

"Very well, I'll expect it next week, first thing in the morning. Now then..."

Mr. Birkin placed his hand on David's shoulder.

"How have you been?"

David had enough. He needed a break from his manager, even if it was a small one.

He stood up and faced the old fart.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

As David walked towards the employee bathrooms, which were located in the back of the center, he saw a janitor walk into a janitor's closet.

"He must be packing up to leave. That lucky sunnavabitch... And I get to stay here with Mr. Pain-in-the-ass..."

As he approached the bathrooms, he failed to notice the janitor come back out with a yellow sign.

David stepped into the male's bathroom.

"Alright, I'll just walk in take a breather and-Oh Fuck!"

The bathroom floor was sopping wet with water making it extremely slippery.

Almost like a cartoon, David felt his body fall back until it was parallel with the floor. It felt as if he was just floating in mid-air for a second before gravity brought him back down. His natural reaction was to stick his hands back to break his fall but he knew that a fall this hard would only break his arms.

Instead he decided to land on his back. Hard.

His lungs locked up and refused to draw in or release air.

A vein bulged on the side of his temple. He definitely didn't expect the fall to hurt that much. Just then, the janitor walked in and noticed David rolling back and forth on the ground with his hands on his back. He immediately propped up the sign and rushed over to help David.

As David was being helped up, he looked up and stared at the big yellow sign.

It read, in big mocking letters:

CAUTION:

Falling Hazard

Slippery when wet

With a quick shake of his head, David brought himself back to the present. His entire body had been in auto-pilot mode while he was thinking, and he immediately recognized the stairs he was climbing.

"I gotta stop spacing out like that. It's gonna kill one of these days..."

He pulled out his phone again. The bright light lit up the dark corridor of stairs.

"8:36... Almost home, which means rest and relaxation for me and Emma. I bet she's sleeping right now. That lazy bum..." He thought to himself.

Four years ago, David had unexpectedly received an oshawott at his door step from an unknown person. As it later turned out, the unknown person was an old middle-school friend of his who had gambled everything he owned in an underground pokemon battle and lost. The first couple of months with her were rough, as she was arrogant and lazy in nature, but in time, she softened up to him because of his patience and kindness. Two years later, she evolved into a dewott while defending him from a group of thieves who attacked him after his shift from the Pokemon Center.

He spent another two minutes walking up the stairs and walking down a hallway once he reached the top floor. He finally reached his apartment door labeled 14.

David reached into his back pocket and fished out his keys. He was about to unlock the door when he remembered that Emma might have been sleeping.

"Better not wake her up. She can be a real grump whenever that happens..." he whispered to himself.

With that, he unlocked the door and quietly opened it. Light from inside poured out into the hallway as he did so.

"Just drive my electric bill up the ass, why don't you Emma..." he grumbled. Once he stepped in he closed the door behind him and threw his keys on the couch and sighed.

From where he was standing, to his left was a short path that lead to the kitchen. To his right was another short path that led to his and Emma's room. Directly in front of him was his living room. It had a soft black leather couch leaning against the wall, and a small cherrywood cabinet with a 32" screen on top on the opposite wall, facing it. In the middle was a cherrywood coffee table with a picture of his parents on it.

He put his hands up into the air and stretched out but the pain once again stopped him from doing so.

David whined a little and put his arms down to his side.

"I'm gonna put some ice on this righ-"

"Oh fuck yea, you're a tight bitch!"

"Dewaaa~"

David's neck almost snapped as he quickly turned to face the source of the profanity.

It was coming from his room. "What...was that?" he whispered to himself.

"Oh yeah! You like it when I fuck your ass, don't ya?!"

"Wott~"

David's face was bright red as he tiptoed towards his bedroom door. The closer he got, the louder the obscenities. The door was slightly open, just enough to peek in without being noticed.

What he saw what he saw shocked him.

Right on his full size bed was Emma, with two of her fingers vigorously pumping in and out of her moist snatch. She was concentrating on the laptop in front of her which depicted a very burly man with his cock buried deep inside a dewott's ass, who was lying on her back. David tried to look away from what he was seeing but even with all his might, he couldn't. In fact, deep down, he was enjoying what he was seeing and was getting stiffer and stiffer from hearing the tiny moans and squeaks she was emitting. Her arousal collected and began to drip onto the bed. She was close to her climax. He started panting lightly while looking at Emma please herself.

The video had another minute and thirty-six seconds before it ended and David expected Emma to finish normally. He didn't, however, expect to see her to detach one of her scalchops from her lap and summon a razor-sharp sword from it.

David was confused.

"T-that's her Razor Shell move..." he whispered in his mind.

Emma pulled her wet fingers out and held the blade in both of her paws. She closed her eyes and let out a low hum. The blade began to distort as the blade lost its sharp edge and shorten in size. It began to curve as well as grow thicker and the very tip was slightly thicker than the rest.

"What is she doing? Why would she-Oh Arceus..."

Emma slowly opened her eyes and seized her humming. She looked at her new Razor-Shell and gave it a mischievous look while licking her lips.

It was no longer a Razor-Shell but instead a...

"D-DILDO-SHELL?!" screamed David in his mind.

His eyes grew wide as Emma spread her legs wider and inserted the makeshift toy slowly inside of her. By now, David was rock solid and his erection was painfully straining against his jeans.

"Maybe if I..."

David unzipped his zipper and pulled out his 7-inch cock into the cool air.

"That's better..."

"Dewaahh~"

She pushed the dildo in quickly and pulled out slowly, letting herself be lost in the experience. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she continued to pleasure herself. The man in the video pulled out and flipped the dewott around until she was on all fours.

Emma did the same and reached back to push in her dildo again.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna bust my load deep inside you girl!"

"Wott~"

The man in the video picked up his speed and rammed his dick as hard as he could into the frail dewott. She screamed in absolute delight as the man came inside of her and pulled out while he was still shooting. He covered her rear in his thick copious sperm and the dewott fell flat on her gut and the video ended.

Emma however wasn't finished. Her speed picked up as well as her moans.

"Wott! Dew! Wott!"

She continued to pummel herself from behind and buried her face deep into David's pillow where her moan grew louder but muffled.

Meanwhile, David subconsciously began to jerk himself off to what he was seeing.

"Does she always d-do this when I'm g-gone?!" he asked himself.

Suddenly, Emma pulled her head up and let out a sharp whine. She pulled the dildo out and a steady flow of her cum trailed out. Unfortunately, the sharp whine startled David and made him spring back and slam his back against the wall. He cringed from the pain and fell to the ground. He grabbed his back in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Fuck! That scared me...wait...Oh shi-"

He flipped over onto his back. Sure enough, there was Emma standing directly in front of him, "weapon" in paw.

"Em-mma! I can e-explain!"

She took one pace closer to him. She kept walking towards him, eventually stepping on his abdomen.

His whole body trembled in anticipation to what she might be thinking of. He knew what she was capable of the night she evolved into a dewott.

"Oh Arceus! Why me of all people!?" David screamed in his head.

Suddenly, Emma bent down and got on her paws and knees. She slowly crawled inch by inch closer to his face.

"Dew~Wahh~"

David was confused.

"E-Emma...?"

He looked into her eyes and noticed that behind them was a look he had never seen before.

Desire.

She came closer and closer to him, panting in a rhythmic yet provoking way. "Emma, what are you doing?"

David's lip quivered as he was face to face with Emma, noses almost touching.

Her breathing was making him nervous and, as if hypnotized himself, his breathing picked up as well. Silence surrounded them.

"Wott..."

David didn't react at all as she closed in on him and planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

She pulled back and kissed him again, except with more passion.

Her tongue felt so smooth against his as they swirled and danced in their mouths.

Hesitantly, she pulled back again, leaving David in a daze.

"What was that?" His words were cut off by a soft gasp as he spat them out. All Emma did was stare at him with lust-filled eyes. David sighed and said calmly, "You're too far gone, aren't ya?"

Again, silence.

"Fine. Guess I don't have much of a choice now. Because once you made a choice..."

He paused and pulled her in for a kiss.

"There's no stopping you." he said with a sly smile.

Forgetting about his pain at the moment, David stood up with his dewott in arms.

"Let's take this in the other room..."

Suddenly, Emma pushed herself forward and locked lips with him. In doing so, she pushed David back and fall onto the couch. She landed on his torso.

She pulled back and started kissing his neck and nibbling on it as well.

"Just-urg-couldn't wait, huh?"

Disregarding him, she continued to kiss his neck and trailed her way down his chest.

She stopped when she felt two fingers start rubbing in between her legs. Her previous actions had made her nice and moist, perfect for the moment. She looked up at David with a wanting expression. He didn't say anything as he continued to rub her sensitive area and chuckled to himself. "And here we go..."

He slowly sunk one finger in which sent a shiver up Emma's back.

"Wahh~", she cooed.

He placed in the other finger in and lightly pumped in and out, picking up speed as her moistness helped them to slide in easier. She moved her hips in sync with his fingers to get the maximum amount of enjoyment out of it. Her moans were music to David's ears and he pumpedharder to make her moan louder. His fingers were moving at an incredible pace and Emma felt like she couldn't take anymore. "Deeewww!"

Before she properly reached her climax, David pulled out his wet fingers and put them in front of her face. Still feeling her high, Emma continued to hump the air in hopes to release but when she finally realized he wasn't doing anything, she looked at him and actually whimpered.

"You want it?" he teased, "Then you have to help me out..."

He made a gesture with his head that pointed at something behind her. She turned around and gazed at his throbbing 7-inch boner. Without hesitation, she wrapped her paws around it and squeezed it firmly and received a light gasp from David. She opened her mouth and gave it a long lick, from its head down to the base and then back up again. She then slid a third of it into her mouth and her tongue went crazy on it. It swirled around it, wrapped itself around it and sometimes she even used forceful licks on it.

"G-good girl! Looks like those videos taught you a thing or two."

With her body turned around, David had a good view of her tail hole.

"I'm gonna wreck that later..." he thought to himself. "But for now..."

He slid 2 fingers in from behind and shifted them around inside. What he got was a muffled moan from Emma. Again, she pushed her hips back and synced with his fingers to enjoy it more. This time, she began to bob her head up and down on his hard member all the way down her throat.

"Oh Arceus, Emma! That's so damn good! Keep it up!"

The combination of her rough tongue and her soft throat was too great as he felt his groin tighten. In response, he summed up all the energy he could and fingered her as fast as he possibly could. The sound of her wet flesh and his hand created a slapping sound and it only fueled him to push in much farther. Because of her drenched pussy, his fingers glided in with ease every time. Emma tried fighting against the sudden pulse of raging pleasure building up, but she failed to do so. With one powerful suck, she released David's cock and cried out in sheer ecstasy as she came all over his hand. Her twat tightened hard around his fingers and felt as if they would have their circulation cut off. With a little work, he pulled out his drenched fingers. Her cum poured out steadily and soaked his shirt. His member throbbed in the cool air, aching to be released. Still in her orgasmic high, she wrapped her paws around it again and proceeded to beat him off.

"Just...a little...mo-aghhh..."  
With his last moan, David blew his load. His semen splashed all over Emma's cheek and mouth and some of it fell onto her paws as well. It continued to spurt just a few more drops until it finally calmed down. Emma looked down at his cock and saw just how messy it was and placed it in her mouth again so lick it clean. When she was done, she turned around and looked at David. They stared into each other's eyes and remained in silence. His seed on her face, to him, made her look adorable and made a ravenous feeling inside of him slowly stir. Emma broke the stare and embraced him into a passionate kiss. At first, the taste of his own fluids struck him as unsavory but he eased into it as the kiss deepened.

Emma was too deep into the kiss that she did not notice David sneak his hand behind her. As she continued with her kiss, David grabbed hold of her makeshift dildo and began to rub it against her tail hole. Caught off guard, she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back, leaving her puckering in mid-air.

"Dewahh?~", she whined.

He whispered to her in a provoking yet lustful way as he slowly lowered the dildo closer to her wet slit.

"Did you enjoy that?"

He sunk the toy in slowly. She began panting lightly.

"You had yours..."

Her eyes widened as she felt his rock hard cock prod at her rear entrance.

"Now I'll have mine..."

David sunk in the rest of the dildo until almost all of it was inside of her. Emma nuzzled closer to his body and squeaked into his chest.

"Nyah!~"

Luckily for David, his fleshy member was lubricated from Emma's previous actions and decided to use it to his advantage.

Her whole body went rigid as she felt him slowly push in his cock inside of her warm body. The pain she felt was close to a burning pain and, to try and hold back need to yelp, she sunk her little fangs into his chest and muffled herself.

"Don't worry, I'll have it going soon..."

With his free hand, he began to help her by pushing her down and pushing up with his hips.

"Dew...wott!" she groaned.

The pain only seemed to escalate higher and higher until she had to stop David from going any further. She had taken in five inches of his rod and couldn't go any further.

"O.k, if that's as much as you can take, I won't push you to go farther."

With the dildo still inside of her, he decided to distract by focusing on her moist slit again. Without any hesitation, he immediately began pumping the toy inside of her at a decent pace. She began grinding against it in sync and in doing so, she also drove his cock deeper inside her ass. Spurts of David's precum coated the inside of her walls and eased the pain a little by letting his dick slide in easier. Finally, the pain subsided and pleasure began to build up within Emma. David noticed this as her little squeaks turned to moans of ecstasy. With both of her holes being fucked at the same time, it was hard for to keep the noise down.

"Oh Arceus, you're so damn tight. I think I'm gonna-"

Despite the amount of want within his body, David held back from releasing his load inside of Emma. "Nyaahhh!~", Emma yelled as she came all over David's body. The sudden tightening of her walls around his cock almost forced him to explode.

"I-I can't...not yet...I have something special planned for you..." he whispered lustfully into her ear.

With swift movements, he placed Emma on her fours and was taking her from behind. Emma shut her eyes tight and screamed in absolute joy as her ass was being pummeled from behind. Meanwhile, David lost control of his senses and acted as if a beast controlled him. With no mercy, pounded his way inside of Emma who was grabbing onto the couch's arm rest and holding on to it as her life depended on it. Eventually, her little claws tore into it and left scratch marks into it. She came repeatedly and felt like passing out. Suddenly, David hugged Emma from behind and held her close to his body. "S-shit! I need to g-go deeper!" With that, he pushed in the rest of his cock inside of Emma. Her eyes grew wide. David looked down and noticed that the dildo slipped slightly because of it. He reached down and forced it all the way in again. She screamed in absolute pleasure and her cum gushed out of her cunt. This time, David could not hold back anymore and with a loud grunt, he unleashed his large load deep inside her. He'd been saving it and collecting more and more of it when he refused to cum. Now, it was painting her walls white to the point where some of his seed began to leak out and drip. The sudden warmth of his seed helped soothe her painfully sensitive walls. With the little strength he had left, he pulled out and plopped Emma onto his chest again.

They were lying on the couch together, breathing heavily. David knew that Emma would pass out soon because she was still riding on her orgasmic high. After a few minutes, she relaxed. She looked at him and kissed him passionately. She pulled back, laid her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

David was going to let her fall asleep when he remembered to ask her something.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Wott?...", she replied softly.

"When did you learn to use my laptop?"

**END**

**Whoooo...that was fun!**

**Hoped y'all liked it! Sorry I haven't written in a while but with high school almost being over and college around the corner, it's not easy keeping up with fics.**

**But that doesn't mean I'll stop! Heck no!**

**I'****m already working on a new fic!**


End file.
